Roses de Mondes Différents
by ClopelleFangirl1997
Summary: When Belle goes looking for a mysterious place, she runs into different people and into different worlds, learning to accept them along the way. And when she meets a certain gypsy, her life changes forever in beautiful Paris.


As she walked through the surrounding aged and dark grey stone of Notre Dame, she heard the bells ring high above her. Night had come in Paris. But today, weather wise, was a bit distressing- the mask of a greying atmosphere accompanied with blackness was following. It was fall now, and colder weather was beginning to grow close. It looked ambitious enough to downpour, and she only had nothing but a dark robe on her shoulder to cover her, and only a simple hood to cover her petite head. Then as if a rope slipped, or something that sounded the bells unexpectedly, the roar of thunder had tried to match the velocity and deepness of the bells' echoes as it ripped through the skies. Just the loudness of the thunder's roar frightened her. Then the brightness of purple lightning accompanied it as well. And slowly, drip by drip, rain began to fall. Largely, the drops of rain began to pour. Belle was at a loss as to where to run. The other peasants began to hide in their shops, locking their doors behind them. And at the last second, Belle heard a voice cry, "My child, take shelter in here!"

Looking over her shoulder, Belle saw the archdeacon of the church, standing at the large opened door, waving at her to come quickly. As the rain continued to downpour, Belle rushed her way over to the steps of the grand church and ran up them quickly. "Thank you, mousieur," she said. Inside, it was huge. There were large columns, ancient arcs amidst the ceilings, lit candles everywhere. Apparently they had just finished Mass. "My dear, what were you doing out there?" the Archdeacon asked. "You could have caught your catch of cold!" Belle cringed beneath her soaking robe. "Come, I shall place you beside a fire." But before they went, the Archdeacon took the robe off of her and brought her over to the fireplace. The crackling fire's heat seemed more than inviting to Belle. She knelt beside the stone and reached out slightly to the fire's direction. It felt so nice and comforting. With a comforting voice, the Archdeacon asked, "Where were you heading before the storm occured, my child?" The sound of his voice made her head turn. "I...I honestly don't remember," she replied. "I remember going somewhere, but I just can't think of its name." The Archdeacon was as confused as she. As Belle turned her attention back to the fire, the bells began to ring loudly. She smiled to herself. As always, she loved the hum and vibrant sound of the bells that swung in Notre Dame.

"...you may stay here for the night if you'd like, maidmoiselle," the Archdeacon said kindly. The warmed brunette nodded and said, "Thank you." Then after he left, she threw her robe over an arm chair and set it, but not very close, by next to the fireplace. Belle yawned and let her hair fall down. Tonight she would rest, then tomorrow she'd continue on to search for the place that she was told about. So, Belle climbed into bed and crawled under the covers. As the bells stopped ringing, she fell asleep.

"Clopin!" Esmeralda said, walking over with Djali, "Where is my dress for the festival tomorrow?" Exactly why was she asking him that? With an excited and yet annoyed voice, he replied, "To that I have no idea, my dear Esme. Perhaps one of the other girls took it?" Alas, he had so many things to do. He had to prepare so much for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the Festival of Fools! And not to mention, the troops of Frollo would be there as well. Clopin was now distressing mentally. In his mind he saw shackles, and he saw flying fruit. What would happen? But Esmeralda continued on. "Clopin, which colors shall I wear? Yellow, red?" To that he instantly replied, "Red, la Esme! Most definitely red!"

Meanwhile the goat ran away from the yelling women! "You little runt, stealing our dress!" But in fact, it was Esmeralda's red dress. She turned as she heard muffled bleating coming from her loyal little friend. "Djali, what have you got- Ha, it is my dress! They did take it!" she exclaimed. The other gypsy women halted in place, and like dominoes, fell over one by one. The little goat made sure that the dress hadn't been trampled. He clopped over to his friend and urged the dress into her lap as she knelt. Esmeralda's hand petted the top of Djali's head. Djali bleated loudly with a little smile.

"Maybe that'll teach 'em, now won't it?" Esmeralda whispered, smiling to her little goat. When the women got back up, the first one said, "Come on, we've got better things to do than fight a goat over a costume!" Djali knew he had won. Clopin on the other hand, had been laughing the whole time. "Ah, _cherè_, your clever tricks and remarks never cease to amaze me!" Again, at the Court of Miracles, so much mischief, even between woman and goat, happened in the midst of a rainy night.


End file.
